Darkness of the Void
by Attacco Di Sole
Summary: What happens when your a detective in a town where everything being controlled by The mafia. Join Kurai's Quest to unravel a mystery of the Underground and learn more about the Supernatural Death Note. Accepting OC charaters in this. 1st Death Note Fanfic


Darkness of the Void: A Death Note Fan fiction

This is the first Death Note Fan fiction I ever created. So I'll try my best to make this interesting… I will be starting of these chapters by Quoting many things Sometimes they relate to the chapter and some may lead the read Astray You have to decide while you are reading

"_The world is not dangerous because of those who do harm but because of those who look at it without doing anything_", Albert Einstein

_Chapter 1: Understanding (Pilot) _

Rising from his bedside, Kurai Nezuno, A 20 Year, University Student_, _Awoke to see the fresh morning air. He had Semi-long, Burning red hair with some orange highlights. He also had a dark, sea Blue for Eye color.

He went to the washroom and freshens up and takes a shower. Later on he went to the kitchen to have some cereal. Everything was going as normal as they have been. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Jackal-san… I know it's the weekend but…" Said the Person at the door"

"… Fine I'll go but, hopefully, will be able to relax this time." Kurai Replied.

"Yes, yes you will get you time. By the way how is our."

"It's alright. Now can we please get out of here and get this over with."

Jackal is Kurai's Cover Name. On the Surface he is a university student, but in realty he the world's greatest Freelance Detective and mind of this century. He solved many cases in his line of work, but he had never actually seen the end results of every case that he has done.

After the car reached the courthouse, Kurai shock off any feelings of doubt and went straight in. The case itself is a simple one. Three men had entered the house of family of which the were accused of entering the house, Killing three of the members then proceeding to rape a fifteen year of girl which they killed after. Jackal had enter the case a little over three months ago and with his help, they had found out that the alibis of the men were indeed false and did not correspond to their testimony they have given on the second month, and on the third month the found D.N.A on all three of the defendants. Today was the Verdict.

"All rise! The honourable judge Yakamura resides." The officer said

"You may be seated." The judge said "Has the Jury reached a Verdict?"

"Yes we have your Honour. We find the defendants … Guilty of all Charges"

"I sentence them to 200 years. Now the defendants will have to follow me I have one last thing to say to them."

Kurai after hearing the verdict went to bathroom to freshen up. When he was about to finish up he went into one of the stall and hid. By the sound of the footsteps there were four people.

"Here your Tickets, New Names and such and such." The Older male said

"Thanks" said the three younger males.

One the transaction was completed Kurai peeked to see were those people. It was none other that the Judge and three defendants.

"So The Underground had ties this far up the ladder." He said to himself, "justice is now as corrupt as the streets are."

As Kurai left the building he knew that all the cases he had done this year ended the way the Underground wanted. To Kurai, he was the Scapegoat for their entire operations in the Kyoto and speculates that all his cases in the area in were all false. He never won any of his case their either. After he left the courthouse to his home he realized something else, if the courtroom was controlled by the underground, which makes the city itself belong to the Underground as well

"I knew something was wrong. I just didn't realize it until it was too late" Kurai said while walking into his apartment.

Kurai was furious the fact that he was being used was not a factor enough, but by the Mafia as well. He also knew that if the Mafia (Underground) had control of the police officers so he couldn't do a tell anything to them so, He was alone and couldn't do a thing about it

"Sigh… I'll just go along for now but someday…"

_**Meanwhile in the Shinigami Realm…**_

In this barren wasteland of lifelessness, The Shinigami were doing only what they can gamble and wasting their lives away. One of these shinigami was staring into the void that was the human world border. His most noticeable trait is that he has a sliver scythe for his left hand. After that he look like most shinigami some stitches, Exposed bone and a lose of an eye (which is all cover up by a simple red blindfold which on top of that is cover up light brown hair. Unlike other shinigami, his face was (Other than the part with the blindfold) His face resembles more like a human male. He also sported a black suit with skull buttons on it also; his eye color was a dark, mesmerising Green.

He then joined by another shinigami named Garthos. He was a superior shinigami and lived longer than His younger counterpart He had scars and was completely withered away. All he was a walking Skeleton by he was many time stronger than most shinigami unlike his friend who had no more been a shinigami for a Fifty years.

"So Viceroy, Why are staring into the Human World?" He asked

"Sigh. I thinking of dropping this second note book I found" Seth replied

"What do know what you are doing with that" Garthos said while being somewhat shocked to what Viceroy had said

"Yes, I know what I'm doing and besides." He started while dropping the notebook into the hole, "This place old fairy quickly." And as he finished Viceroy Spread his Demonic wings and flew in. Garthos who was now standing over top the human world portal. He Smiled and laughed.

"Interesting, I will be watching our progress from up here."

_**Now back in Kyoto…**_

Kurai sighed when he was walking home from university. He was still mad to realize that his work was a fraud due to the underground, but he was doing much better than before. When he reached the rail road tracks, he saw something in between the rails.

It was a notebook. Black as night with gold embroideries with the word "Note" showing. As he was to forget about it, Kurai heard a train coming and it was close. Usually he didn't care for such meaningless thing but this "Note was an exception. Since he was already far away from the rail, Kurai Started running to it. The train was coming ever closer and Kurai was trying to pull it free. Just seconds before the train came, Kurai ran toward the direction of his house with the note book.

He went to his room after locking the front door and lying on his bed. He look at the note book and it was fully named "Death Note" He opened the book on the first page And saw the How to use page and slowly read the first rule.

"1.) The human whose name is written in this note … shall die."

Hopefully This Pilot will have you interested like the death note series has got me interested as well. Hope you enjoy and review this pilot. And if you have any suggestions and or you would like to help out please send me a private message. That also counts for the next quote as well.

May your night be filled with happiness.


End file.
